Lion
Lion Lion is the third character to join the party in Codename S.T.E.A.M, and is based on the Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz. Description Lion's in game description reads: "Nobody knows where Lion was born, excepting Lion of course. Though he can be a bit on the reckless side, he is a resilient fighter with an abundance of courage." Milton on Lion: "When I first saw him, I thought Lion was simply a man in a costume, but he is a real (and quite ferocious, when he wants to be) carnivore! I have not yet divinied how it is that he can speak-or use tools, for that matter. I would appreciate it greatly if he would stop clawing my chairs." Personality Lion is both courageous and reckless, which in his mind, seem to go hand in hand. Despite his reckless nature, Lion quite often never fails his tasks. Lion seems to inspire his teammates with his abundant courage on missions, and can quite often be seen running headlong into battle, and is quite happy to do so. Appearance Lion is an extremely tall, red lion. Covered in steam powered armor, Lion wears a golden helmet, and appears to have his mane braided. Story Lion is first introduced by voice when the team lands at Buckingham Palace, confirming that he is already inside. Once the team successfully rescues Queen Victoria, Lion officially becomes part of the team. Lion seems to be very eagar to fight the aliens, as seen when the Liberty is attacked, and the team must fight off the aliens inhabiting the Steamgate Bridge until repairs are complete. Once reaching America, Lion and the team rendevous with Lion's old friend Scarecrow who had been scouting the cemetaries surrounding the perimeter of Miskatonic University. Once Scarecrow joins the team, they also recover Randolph Carter, whose notes are stolen right in front of them. The team embarks on a journey to the White House, where they sneak in, and take the Necronomicon. The team stops a bit to upgrade the Liberty, but are ambushed. Lion helps defend against the attack, when his friend Tin Man arrives to assist, but President Lincoln is still injured in the ambush, and Lion and the team are left dazed and confused. After it is unanimously decided that Henry take over Lincoln's leadership position while he was out of commission, Dorothy, the final of Lion's Oz friends, shows up, and actually takes the team to Oz. Lion and the other S.T.E.A.M members help recover and rescue Oz from the small amount of aliens that managed to sneak their way in, rescuing Queen Ozma, and by that, also saving Lincoln. Lincoln orders the team, along with Lion to defend him while he uses A.B.E to drill into the aliens base. Lion takes part in the final battle, and witnesses Lincoln sacrifice his life to rid the world of the alien menace once and for all. Lion mourns Lincoln's sacrifice with the others, but knows it was for a good cause. Playstyle Lion is the tankiest of all of the party members, with a total of 210 health. Lion is best for leaping into enemy territory and firing off rounds, as he starts off with his own Sub-Weapon, the Steam Crossbow, which is great for picking off enemies with vulnerable weak points. Lion is excellent to have on the frontlines due to his high mobility and high HP. Abilities Lion's gun is called the "Lion Launcher." The Lion Launcher, as its name suggests, catapults Lion into the air, allowing him to perform multiple flips and land on far away terrain or even enemies. Lion's special is called "Mighty Roar." This allows Lion to stun and damage all nearby enemies by using a megaphone. Lion's character ability is called "Courageous." Courageous is a team buff ability, and aids the team by raising every members defensive stat. Trivia *Lion, along with Dorothy, Scarecrow, and Tin Man, are all based on their Wizard of Oz counterparts. *The game takes place after the first adventure in Oz, as the Lion is no longer a coward and he already knows Dorothy. Category:Characters